


Вдвоём, и никак иначе

by Strannics



Category: Naruto
Genre: Battle, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Они всегда действуют вместе, будь то мирное время или же поле боя.





	Вдвоём, и никак иначе

 

— А то после Адзигасавы нас подобными фокусами напугаешь? — Хагане Котецу кое-как отдышался и попытался прибавить шагу, но чуть не споткнулся из-за излишней спешки. — Ну или после «Леса смерти». Тренировочные зоны чунинских испытаний этим дебрям всё равно не переплюнуть, верно, Изу?  
  
Камизуки Изумо что-то приглушённо прохрипел в ответ. Кажется, хотел подхватить сказанное, но слова перебили подкативший к горлу ком и жуткий кашель. До лагеря оставалась пара-тройка километров. По следу тоже шла пара-тройка человек.  
  
— Если Коноха после всего этого ещё и подпишет мирный договор с Кумогакуре… Чёрт, я никогда не был особо силён в политике, но подобное будет вообще вне моего понимания!  
  
Возмущения не кончались, а вот силы уже точно были на исходе. Изумо попытался было вразумить друга, говоря, что доставить свитки намного важнее, чем тащить одного определённого неудачника, который попал под удар по собственной глупости… Однако в ответ на столь вопиющее неуважение к ценности собственной жизни получил недовольное шипение и тычок под рёбра. Приятного было мало, особенно если учесть полученное ранение, но зато боль подхлестнула, заставив открыть слипающиеся от навалившейся усталости глаза.  
  
— Анко говорила, что клан Хьюга до сих пор в ярости из-за попытки шиноби Кумо похитить их юную наследницу… — Котецу отметил, что кто-то из врагов всё же нагнал их и проскользнул вперёд, видимо, чтобы застать врасплох, поэтому остановился. Осмотрелся, выискивая кустарник погуще, чтобы спрятаться, и поспешно направился к зарослям шиповника. — Всё забываю, как там её имя… Не помнишь, случаем, Изу?  
  
— Хибаса, Хисата… А, точно, Хината. — Изумо вымученно улыбнулся, отлично понимая, что говорливость друга направлена на то, чтобы не позволить ему потерять сознание. — Тецу, слушай, давай я…  
  
— Давай ты схоронишься здесь и посторожишь свитки, — перебил Котецу, осторожно усадив Изумо в укрытие и вручив ему сумку, — а я быстро разберусь с хвостом. Вот увидишь: дело это пары минут.  
  
Котецу стукнул себя кулаком по груди, без слов повторяя просьбу оставить всё на него. Или же просто чтобы подбодрить самого себя.  
  
Если они выберутся из этой передряги, с Митараши Анко причитается. Всё же эта миссия первоначально должна была принадлежать ей, но Анко, сославшись на специализацию разведки, а не доставки, переложила её на плечи так удачно подвернувшейся под руку неразлучной паре друзей. «Задание плёвое, свитки с приказами доставить, вам не впервой»… Чтоб ей данго подавиться!  
  
Понимая, что сил на открытое сражение вряд ли хватит, особенно если битва затянется, Котецу наспех прицепил несколько кибакуфуда к деревьям, надеясь, что удалось создать хотя бы пару примерно ровных квадратов. Припасённой режущей лески хватило всего на четыре ловушки, да и мелкое оружие на том закончилось.  
  
—  _Какуремино но дзюцу._  — Котецу запахнул походный плащ и опустил капюшон на лицо, после чего прижался к ближайшему стволу, сливаясь с ним и задерживая дыхание.  
  
Была — не была. Тем более что других идей всё равно нет.  
  
Вражеские шиноби показались не сразу. Почувствовав, похоже, неладное и предугадав возможность засады, они какое-то время скрывались, стараясь выискать цели. Котецу чуть не выдал себя с потрохами, когда отметил одного из противников совсем рядом… Можно было рвануть вперёд и нанести удар, но он всё же сдержался, идти в наступление было рано.  
  
— Смотри-ка, нас, и правда, поджидают, — хмыкнул кто-то, заметив натянутую между деревьями леску. — И это лучшее, на что они способны?  
  
Котецу позволил себе улыбнуться. Хорошо, когда враги тебя недооценивают.  
  
Шиноби осторожно подцепил леску кунаем, обезвреживая ловушку… И активируя таким образом ещё одну — несколько сюрикенов тут же вылетели из кроны дерева, заставляя отпрыгнуть в сторону, причём отпрыгнуть весьма удачно для поджидающего в засаде Котецу.  
  
—  _Кеккай Ходжин._  
  
Котецу не сомневался, что его вычислят, несмотря на то, что команда активации была произнесена очень тихо. Но зато первый враг попался — оказавшись прямо в центре составленных из кибакуфуда квадрата, он на собственной шкуре ощутил силу всех четырёх взрывных печатей. После подобного пока никто не вставал.  
  
Кое-как уклонившись от атаки обнаружившего его шиноби, Котецу рванул прочь, намереваясь привести противника к следующей ловушке. Если не удастся, придётся вступить в бой… Но тогда врагу на помощь подоспеет ещё один. А ещё нужно увести их подальше от этого места, чтобы они случайно не заметили сокрывшегося неподалёку Изумо.  
  
Во второй раз фокус с четвёркой печатей не сработал, пришлось взрывать их по-отдельности, чтобы откидывать слишком близко подобравшихся противников назад. Ловушки с оружием тоже особых результатов не принесли… Хотя, нет, одна из них всё же ранила врага, лишив возможности использовать правую руку, но для профессионала это должно было стать лишь временной трудностью.  
  
Когда один из врагов всё-таки сумел застать врасплох, зайдя за спину, Котецу мысленно приготовился к удару — избежать его точно не вышло бы, оставалось лишь надеяться, что получится извернуться так, чтобы получить минимально опасное ранение…  
  
—  _Канашибари но дзюцу!_  
  
Противник застыл на месте, занеся оружие, но так и не пустив его в ход, что позволило Котецу ударить первым. А в следующий миг рядом оказался Изумо, с перекошенным от боли лицом, но при этом всё же готовый принимать участие в битве. Похоже, решил, что раз уж ему хватило сил на технику паралича, то и в дальнейшем в грязь лицом не ударит.  
  
— Ты зачем влез, дурак? — прошипел Котецу, становясь спиной к спине с другом и выискивая взглядом последнего врага. — Мало, что ли, уже полученного?  
  
— Мы всегда сражаемся вдвоём, и никак иначе, — упрямо отозвался Изумо, передавая сумку со свитками. — Для меня она слишком тяжёлая, к земле тянет.  
  
— Я тебя сам в неё впечатаю, чтобы не лез лишний раз на рожон, — буркнул Котецу, перекидывая ремень через плечо. — И каков у нас план?  
  
— Выманить его. — Изумо тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваливающуюся усталость, и сложил печать змеи. — Я добавил кибакуфуда, пока всё внимание было сосредоточено на тебе.  _Кассей!_  
  
Десяток взрывных печатей активировался одновременно, заставляя затаившегося шиноби вынырнуть из укрытия. Котецу с Изумо обменялись взглядами и парой жестов, после чего один из них рванул на врага, а второй поспешно скрылся с глаз долой.  
  
Несмотря на заставший врасплох взрыв, противник всё же отбился от Котецу и даже умудрился оттолкнуть его назад… Но пойти в прямое наступление ему не позволил ударивший со спины Изумо. Однако технику замены предвидели, а возможно безопасное направление просчитали и встретили новой подорванной кибакуфуда и слаженной атакой. Всё же вдвоём вырвать победу куда легче, чем поодиночке, особенно когда работа в паре давно отлажена до автоматизма.  
  
— Посмеешь потерять сознание, и я точно расскажу Анко, кто подсыпал ей в ошируко тонну горького перца, — без какого-либо намёка на шутку пообещал Котецу, подхватывая под руку покачнувшегося друга. Бой закончился, и тот, держась явно на одной силе воли, непозволительно расслабился.  
  
— Угрожаешь раненому другу, и не стыдно тебе, Тецу? — кое-как выдавил из себя улыбку Изумо.  
  
Перед глазами него всё плыло из-за слишком большой нагрузки на ослабевшее от потери крови тело. А ведь он ещё и в битву ввязался! Не зря, наверное, Анко называет их дуэт полоумным — всегда лезут в самое пекло, а потом, будучи перевязанными с ног до головы, пытаются отшутиться, мол, бывало и хуже.  
  
Что же, из очередной смертельной западни они выбрались, осталось перевести дух и по традиции…  
  
— Я тебе потом такую взбучку устрою, раненый, — буркнул Котецу. — До лагеря осталось всего ничего, так что терпи и передвигай ногами, Изу. Слышишь меня? Эй, Изу?  
  
  
  
Первое, что увидел Изумо, придя в себя, было жутко недовольное лицо Митараши Анко. Она стояла над койкой, выжидающе скрестив руки на груди и грызя палочку от данго.  
  
Первая мысль, что пришла в голову, была продолжить притворяться спящим, но было поздно, Анко уже заметила приоткрывшиеся глаза и изменившийся ритм дыхания. И Изумо сразу понял, что своё обещание Котецу выполнил, всё-таки сдав не такую уж-то и давнюю шалость их боевой подруге. Хотя разорялась на эту тему Анко недолго и скорее просто из принципа — больше извинялась за то, что скинула на плечи непричастных к своей миссии людей столь опасное дело.  
  
— Мы стребуем с тебя за это чайную церемонию по всем правилам, — улыбнулся Изумо, когда посетительница смолкла, переводя дух.  
  
— Вы точно два сапога пара, — только и закатила глаза Анко. — Котецу сказал то же самое. Ладно, отдыхай пока.  
  
И она довольно поспешно удалилась, как если бы не хотела быть замеченной кем-нибудь случайно пришедшим на посещение. Таковой, собственно, не заставил себя ждать, разве что появился в палате не через дверь, а через окно.  
  
— О, Изу, уже пришёл в себя? — Котецу с улыбкой уселся на подоконнике, грызя яблоко и прижимая к груди пакет с ещё добрым десятком.  
  
— Явился, предатель, — показательно хмыкнул Изумо. — И как тебе только наглости хватает мне на глаза показываться?  
  
— Ну, я же обещал, а обещания нужно выполнять. И вообще, это как тебе наглости хватает возмущаться? — Прозвучало это настолько искренне-обвинительно, что Изумо поперхнулся следующей заготовленной репликой. — Я перепугался не на шутку, когда ты вырубился. Ещё раз сунешься в битву, будучи и без неё близким к отключке, лично вырублю, чтобы не лез.  
  
Изумо лишь виновато улыбнулся в ответ и показательно руками развёл, мол, ничего конкретного обещать не может. Тем более что Котецу ничем не лучше и тоже постоянно заставляет за себя беспокоиться, просто на этот раз ему повезло больше.  
  
И потом, они ведь всегда действуют вместе, будь то мирное время или же поле боя. Вдвоём, и никак иначе.

 


End file.
